Disturb
by the.empty.heart
Summary: Another JxV oneshot. Actually I didn't think of a better title. So don't guide by it. How could the Ark hunting affect someone thoughts.


**Disturb**

_By: the.empty.heart_

_Started: 1-7-06_

**Authoress Notes**: Another Oneshot from me! Hope you like it! And remember to help me with the grammar/spell problem.

A hot day could be felt on Ballack Rise. The Ark of Destiny was still hunting them. Obviously they will never forgive that somebody murdered their leader. But every body else didn't care of it. No one seemed to betray them, and reclaim the reward. They live as if anything happened, well, obviously they lamented the death of Lamium, but even they knew there was nothing to do. Perceptibly, the most affected was Virginia.

'4 months. . . .4 months and they haven't stopped the search . . . . . if they could just give us the chance to explain everything . . . . . it was completely my fault. . . . . Clive haven't got the opportunity to visit his family'

Many things can happen in 4 months. Clive could not visit his family, because they got information that the Ark was staying there, as they new that someone had family there, they were going town to town, starting there and in Boot Hill. Jet did not care for it, he had been always treated as an outlaw, and this was no new circumstance for him.

'I don't know why the hell she cares so much. . . . . . She doesn't learn how the wasteland works or what. . . . . . And the other 2. . . . . . at least they new were they where exposing when they decided to be drifters . . . . . she's just so weak. . . .'

Clive was sure worried for the situation his family was. Being watch day and night was not pleasant. He also new that becoming a drifter and part of that group was great responsibility and he must take it.

'Maybe, I should calm down Virginia. . . . . . . . She's taking it so serious. . . . . . she also knew that I have much more time in this job that 4 months its almost nothing to what I've disappeared to my family. . . .'

Gallows was the least concerned. He just knew that when he returned to Baskar a big sermon, from Halle, was waiting for him. Even for his age, his grandma still scolds him, and there were more than enough reasons to do so. Gallows never cared so much for what happened on his surroundings, he just cared for his liberty.

'I would not like to go back to Baskar never. . . . . . But deep in me I know that my grandma will sermon and scold me because she loves me. . . . . . 'Sides I don't want to worry Shane. . .'

Those four months they kept thinking on that same thing. Eventually one by one were starting to forgot that and return to the daily routine. Except Virginia, she still seemed very worried especially for Clive and Gallows. She did not want to admit it but Jet was alone and he did not mind about it.

"Our leader is severe, really severe!" exclaimed Gallows descending the stairs "I was with her on the room and she's still thinking on the problem"

"I know, but what can we do?" asked Clive, he turned to Jet "You sure are not worry, right?"

"No" he answered coldly

"How could you possibly say that with such cruelty?"

"He asked me! I just answer with the truth! I'm not a liar!" muttered

Just when he finished the sentence Virginia was sought on the end of the stairs. Her stare was worried. He had a pale face as if she had not eaten well in weeks.

"Virginia! You must return upstairs, you haven't eaten, you're weak!" insisted Gallows

"You can get sick!" finished Clive

"I'm fine; I just went out to get some air" she abandoned the saloon

"Jerk! Maybe she heard you! You better measure your words!"

Jet abandoned the room as well. "Well, don't ask me!" shouted from the outside.

"He would never change, right?" asked to Clive

"I think, no" quoted Clive

Outside Jet went upstairs, he did not wanted to find him. He new for the perfect hiding place. Back of the tower, almost no one went there.

"Finally, I'm alo." he relief when he reached his destination, but seeing that there was a person there made him to stop his comment.

"I'm leaving then" Virginia stood up and walked away as she knew what he meant without finishing the sentence. Jet caught her from the arm, as a signal to stop her.

"Stay here, I didn't meant to say that, it was just that Gallows and Clive were teasing me"

"You really meant what you said when I went downstairs?"

Jet sat down taking her with him, he still got Virginia's arm. "I don't know" said angry

"Jet, my arm" inmediatly he let go of her.

'What she doesn't want me near or what? Wait why I get upset. . . . . .I don't care what she says . . . . . oh, this is wrong I must not be feeling these things. . . . .'

"Don't worry, I either don't care what you say about me" she said coldly as he talked always to her. "I don't even worry about you" Jet acted surprised to this comment.

She had never talked like that before, not to him, she always seems to cheer him up but this time, she was cruel & cold.

"Thank you! That's the nicest thing they have said to me" exclaimed Jet

"You're welcome" Virginia stood up and leave him alone.

'What's the heck with her? She's really affected! Anyway, that seemed to be exciting. . . . . .No one will ever know a furious Virginia, not like this . . . . . I must enjoy the moment. . . . . . .'

He again stood up and followed her; she went through the door on the tower. She was she was now downstairs.

"Hey!" Jet replied to her to stop

"Stop following me!" said more cold

"You can harm yourself, in the state you are I can't leave you alone"

He was fast, he had cornered her. She persists to get off from Jet. "Leave me alone!" Jet saw straight to her eyes, with a kind and nice stare, but Virginia was angry her glaze was cold and fuming. "Let me go, before you regret your complete life!"

"That should scare me?" Jet could feel how his body was acting and his mouth talking but he did not meant that thoughts nor movements. Before he could realize what he really desired, they were mouth-to-mouth. Jet tried to extend the moment, but Virginia got off easily. Their eyes keep a confused stare. Their faces still a few centimeters off.

'Why he did that? . . . . . and why I want more' thought Virginia

'That felt good . . . . . as if I was waiting for it a long time ago' Jet analyzed

Both wanted more, but no one wanted to start again. Last time was an impulse Jet had, and he knows was astonished. Virginia acted as if nothing happened, not concerning of what had occur just continue his walk. But finally Jet reaction.

He embraces her from the waist, and getting her closer to him. His face made a quick movement and their lips touch once more, Virginia did nothing but answer to the movement.

To conclude, Jet let go of her after a few minutes passed, even though the kiss was over, he still caught her from the waist. Virginia kept a confused and worried glare on her face.

"Don't you dare to do that again!" she instantly changed her stare.

"Oh, come on! You enjoy it!" Jet said allowing her go.

"If I enjoy it or not is my problem Jet Enduro!" She walked off the room leaving him alone again.

"She's shy, and she kisses really well"

**Last Notes:** The original idea was't this one! Well, later I'll write the original, I don't know how this came out instead of the real synopsis! I hope you like it! I also hope that I don't have had too many mistakes!


End file.
